


Caught

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Series: Sweet Tooth [13]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Idiots in Love, Secret Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: Mallory is wearing some weird clothes.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridescentrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentrey/gifts).

> This fic was requested by iridescentrey in tumblr.

Michael and Mallory had been keeping their relationship a secret from the entire academy, which was kind of hard given that they are both candidates for the Supremacy. They have to act like they hate each other when there are other people around. But when alone, well, they tend to be touchy. 

However, currently Mallory is being bombarded with questions regarding her love life, the dead give away is that she is wearing loose cargo shorts, and an oversized black shirt.

How did she got in this situation? Well, Michael has a proclivity to hide her clothes when they have a tumble in bed to get her to stay longer. However, there is an excursion today and Mallory can't find her clothes in Michael's room, there was no way she was gonna go out of his room butt naked, even if she was just gonna transmute to her room. The idiot didn't even woke her up. So she tried to find some clothes in his room that can at least fit her. She was rather surprised that he even owns cargo shorts, the black shirts are a given though. 

Mallory tried to sneak back into her room only to find several girls with Coco fixing up their make up. Their world suddenly stopped. 

Coco looked at Mallory and right away, figured that the girl have been, well, totally been fucked and now she is being interogated like a criminal.

* * *

Unknown to Mallory, Michael saw her sneaking back to her room and he smiled, he rather liked his clothes on her. 


End file.
